Inesperado pero no tanto
by Dan G. Panterita
Summary: Mientras a Yugi le preguntan, a Kaiba le reprochan. .:. RivalShipping .:. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: YGO no me pertence, gracias. Insisto que si fuera mío Rebecca existiría en el manga.  
Gracias a SilentGambler por checar esta madre.**

* * *

De todas las cosas que esperaba sucedieran este año, volver a escribir impulsada por mi amor a mi OTP yaoi de YGO realmente no era una de ellas, pero pos, _here we are._

Nota:  
-Post-DSoD.

* * *

Han pasado un par de años para cuando **al fin sucede**. Pero cuando a Yugi le preguntaban "¿Por qué Kaiba?" sólo podía sonreír, mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada apenado. Tanto porque se trataba de Kaiba –arrogante, apático y poco expresivo Seto Kaiba– como por el hecho de lo incrédulos que suenan todos al preguntarle. Para él era bastante obvio, en serio. Sí, quería a Tea con todas las fuerzas de su alma, sí, se imaginó un futuro con Tea. Pero entonces vino Nueva York, y vinieron muchos años en medio, y entre esos años sucedió el nuevo juego de Yugi, y entonces Kaiba...

¡Y entonces Kaiba!

Pero a Kaiba nunca le preguntaban nada.

A Kaiba sólo lo cuestionaban dado que era Seto Kaiba y su vida parecía ser tema de entretenimiento para quienes aún seguían el duelo de monstruos y para las personas que creían que el resto del mundo estaba interesado en la vida de un empresario más (que no era el caso, gracias). Sin embargo, quienes realmente lo conocían, y por consiguiente, conocían a Yugi (porque, en serio, Kaiba no tenía amigos más allá de los que pudo haber conseguido dada su relación con Yugi, y considerarlos amigos era exagerar un poco las cosas, pero bueeeeno…) si podían preguntar y recibir como mínimo esa mirada fría mata almas de Seto Kaiba. Pero no. No preguntaban, nada, cero. Estaba Seto a su lado y a la única persona que no le preguntaban era a él y que a Yugi se lo llevara el demonio mientras se moría de pena. Ni siquiera Joey, quien haría lo que fuese para demostrar la humanidad del joven CEO, parecía molestarlo al respecto de su decisión.

Yugi, al inicio creyó que era más que nada porque la única persona que le podía pedir cuentas de su vida privada a Seto y conseguir algún tipo de respuesta era Mokuba. Tuvo que llegar Tea, de vacaciones, para que le explicara el por qué. Y no necesariamente porque Yugi exteriorizó su duda, sino porque… bueno, Tea era bastante perceptiva en todo lo que a Yugi se refiere.

—¿Y cuánto llevan? —preguntó mientras subía al automóvil blanco con todo y chofer que Kaiba le ha proporcionado para que fuese a recibir a su mejor amiga. Porque sí, Kaiba sabía el peso verdadero de Tea en su vida, pero también sabía cuando había ganado y realmente Tea no le preocupaba de ninguna manera, tanto así que fue con él a recibirla.

(Y porque Kaiba era tan arrogante que estaba seguro que Yugi sería un pendejo si lo dejaba por Tea. Y Kaiba podía dudar de todo, pero no de la inteligencia de Yugi.)

—Seis meses.

Tea ladeó un poco la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo que seis meses? —y sonó bastante indignada, mirando a Kaiba en lugar de a Yugi.

Kaiba fingió ignorarla, y sabían que fingía porque realmente era imposible ignorar a alguien que había sido el centro de tu atención hace pocos segundos porque acaba de hacer acto de presencia. Pero miren, a Kaiba le valió y lo hizo.

Tea sólo suspiró.

—Seis años trabajando juntos ¿y apenas seis meses? —entonces regresó su mirada a su amigo— De Yugi lo entiendo, pero conociéndote Kaiba, pensé no hubieras podido con, ¿cómo decirlo en tus términos? mmmh, tal vez ¿"con la pérdida innecesaria de tiempo"?.

—Creo que tu misma has contestado tu pregunta, Tea —contestó de manera inmediata condescendiente. Moviendo sólo sus ojos en dirección a Yugi por un fugaz momento antes de ver a la chica nuevamente, su sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Ella sonrió, pero a pesar de ser "insultada" se atrevió a contestar:

—No te diste cuenta ¿cierto?

Y como si Yugi hubiera tomado la delantera en un duelo -cosa que pasaba más seguido de lo que Kaiba quisiera- su sonrisa se esfumó y miró a Tea como si acabara de desordenar su vida entera.

Yugi no comprendía aún, pero sabía que el comentario de Tea no era de mala fe. Al contrario, ella sonreía de esa manera dulce y agradable, común cuando estaba feliz por las victorias personales de sus amigos.

—Una cosa es que Yugi no supiera donde tenía el corazón, es demasiado grande como para tenerlo en un sólo lugar. ¿Pero tú? ¿En serio? Lo más seguro en tu vida aparte de Mokuba es tu relación con Yugi…

—¿Y esto es relevante por...? —la cortó Kaiba, y ella rió levemente.

—No por nada. Sólo tenía curiosidad —miró a su amigo—. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

Yugi accedió al cambio de tema, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Seto que estaba "ocupado" con la vista en su tableta.

La declaración de Tea no era errónea, pensó, tenía bastante sentido y sí: las relaciones de Kaiba se limitaban a su familia (que incluía a Mokuba y desgraciadamente a Gozaburo también) y a Yugi y el faraón. Y dado que también el faraón se había ido…

Era más probable en cualquier escenario que Yugi estuviera con Tea a que estuviera con Kaiba. Pero en todos los escenarios existentes de Kaiba, las únicas constantes en su vida eran su hermano y Yugi: su rival, su amigo por la fuerza, su fuerza y motivo de superación. Su desenlace era obvio, sólo, y sólo sí, viéndolo desde un punto de vista bastante técnico, Yugi ponía la mitad de la ecuación para que Kaiba accediera a resolverla.

Y todos lo sabían. Todos quienes conocían a Kaiba y a Yugi lo sabían. Por eso siempre le preguntaban ¿por qué Kaiba?


End file.
